Battlefield
by Marhel
Summary: En alguna parte, existe un mundo donde la paz entre humanos se ha perdido totalmente; en algún punto del vasto espacio, se abre una brecha de espacio-tiempo, que puede trasladar la guerra de una era a otra...


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Gundam Wing y Slam Dunk utilizados en este fanfic no nos pertenecen y sólo los utilizamos a modo de ****diversión.**

* * *

"**BattleField"**

by

**Marhel**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Con el amanecer de uno de los últimos días de invierno, mejoró el tiempo frío que había padecido la ciudad de Tolouse. La gente ya se atrevía a salir de la intimidad de sus hogares para recorrer las calles buscando distracciones que esta ciudad otorgaba a sus residentes y visitantes que llegaban desde cada rincón del mundo.

A las once de la mañana, los televisores encendidos en las vitrinas de las tiendas, comenzaban a transmitir una noticia de última hora; más de alguno, llevado por la curiosidad propia de los humanos, se apostaba contra el cristal, queriendo oír lo que la conductora de noticias decía. Otros, quienes aquella mañana dijeron "no" a la salida de la calidez de su hogar, oían aquello que a la misma hora y en distintos puntos de la tierra, daba solución para todos aquellos que sufrían la inclemencia de la mala fortuna de padecer algún mal que conllevaba a la pérdida inevitable de uno o más de sus órganos.

"_Uno de las grandes noticias en la ingeniería genética, fue el anuncio del desarrollo de espermas artificiales, que generó muchas expectativas en los hombres que sufrían algún tipo de infertilidad. El mundo entero se remeció con esa noticia; sin embargo, hoy, un equipo de investigadores, anunció un nuevo logro en su incansable búsqueda del conocimiento del genoma humano…"_

Annete Delacour esbozaba una expresión se satisfacción mientras hablaba, y una ligera sonrisa que se salía del protocolo de la seriedad de un conductor de noticias del canal de tv más importante a nivel mundial. Ella sabía que existían muchas personas en el mundo que compartían su alegría, que ellos verían en sus palabras una enorme cuota de esperanza de vida, porque era vida lo que científicos en su creación, entregarían a toda la humanidad. No obstante, existían pequeños grupos de personas que en sus rostros manifestaban expresiones de desagrado, al visualizar un mal augurio en esto que parecía ser el comienzo de la de la efectiva manipulación genética, cuyo fin apuntaba a poner a los científicos a la altura de Dios, y no estaban de acuerdo; pero, su descontento no era tan grande como aquel que mantenían Heero y los demás, que habían llegado a este tiempo, sólo para evitar la disputa futura que se formaría entre los habitantes de las colonias y la tierra.

"_Sí, señoras y señores, hoy es un día que recordaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días, porque hoy se ha dicho que la creación de órganos para suplir la deficiencias de donantes a la hora de los trasplantes es un hecho y no una fantasía; hoy podemos decir que nada es imposible, que el humano por sí mismo cuenta con la capacidad para dotar a sus similares con el órgano que se necesita cuando vuestros cuerpos, sufren la lamentable pérdida de uno de sus componentes esenciales para el normal desarrollo de la vida…"_

Con esas siguientes palabras, los jóvenes pilotos se miraron entre en sí sin detener sus acciones del momento, en un mudo acuerdo que incitaba aún más su deseo de acabar con lo que ya estaba iniciando.

"_Hoy, es el inicio de una nueva generación en el campo de la ingeniería de tejidos y biotecnología, con beneficios que estarán al alcance de todos en tan solo un par de meses más…"_

—Si todo sale bien—dijo Relena en un momento dado, apagando la pantalla de la tv —, la humanidad nunca verá ése día. Es lamentable, pero será por un bien que las futuras generaciones agradecerán en su propio desconocimiento de los eventos que vamos a suscitar.

Oyendo todo con claridad, pero sin dignarse a mirarla a la cara, Duo continuó trabajando en lo suyo, violando las contraseñas de las redes de seguridad nacional para poder acceder a las bases de datos que les señalarían las contraseñas para inutilizar los equipos de defensa de las bases militares que debían intervenir. En tanto, Heero y el resto de los pilotos, se encargaban de analizar todos los datos de la misión contemplando que no debía haber error alguno; memorizaban la extensión de los planos estructurales ubicando cada punto vulnerable que se inclinara a su favor.

Así, al final de ese día, los Gundam y sus pilotos estarían preparados para su misión especial, el inicio de una guerra que cada vez se volvía más cercana.

--o0o0o--

Pocos días habían pasado desde el anuncio oficial del nuevo descubrimiento, cuando muchos Japoneses se encontraban en un estado de euforia total, pues un joven basquetbolista japonés una vez más demostraba que estaba a un paso de convertirse en la estrella máxima de la NBA. Los noticiarios deportivos de todo el mundo lo ovacionaban, augurando que ése joven, Kaede Rukawa de veinticinco años de edad, sería quién conseguiría el trofeo de campeonato para los Lakers. …se chico, originario de la prefectura de Kanagawa, rompía todos los esquemas; él estaba retando a los mejores de la liga, y sin duda, con astucia y perseverancia siempre lograba vencer, para sorpresa de todos aquellos incrédulos que en sus inicios en la NBA, no creían en él.

Pero poco duró la alegría de los Japoneses, ya que de un momento a otro, sus expresiones de satisfacción pasaron a una de incredulidad. Y así como todos ellos, las personas alrededor de todo el mundo fijaban su atención en las pantallas de sus televisores. Todos y sin excepción, reflejaban una cuota de miedo ante los acontecimientos que afectaron a las ciudades de Toulouse y Paris. Esas dos ciudades, prácticamente fueron avasalladas por atentados terroristas que sembraron el horror y destrucción en las principales bases militares, y parte de la zona urbana.

Corría la primera semana de la primavera en Europa, cuando debía existir un dejo de alegría por la llegada de esta temporada, existía un temor que sólo se había sentido años atrás, cuando los atentados terroristas terminaron con los días de las majestuosas torres gemelas.

Siguiendo la tradición de las emergencias que afectaban a sus países aliados, el alto mando de la ONU se reunió en la sede principal. Como siempre, el almirante Tomás Hukson presidía la sesión de emergencia que convocaba al estudio y análisis de los datos obtenidos.

En primeras instancias, atribuían el atentado a los enemigos de Francia, sin embargo, con el paso de las horas y el análisis de las imágenes captadas por los satélites al momento de la masacre en las bases militares Francesas, quedaron en convencimiento de que se enfrentaban era nuevo y desconocido. Lo que atacó a Francia eran organismos robóticos de última generación, demasiado avanzados para que existiera en estos tiempos. Entonces surgía la pregunta: ¿Contra quiénes se enfrentaban?...Nadie en esa mesa de discusión pudo dar una respuesta.

Al día siguiente, el informe oficial de la ONU entregado a los mandatarios de las naciones, señalaba que las investigaciones al respecto de los atentados estaban en curso sin mayores frutos al respecto. Además, hacían un llamado a los gobernantes demandando cautela e indicando que no era necesario alertarse por una posible guerra entre países.

Sin embargo, era imposible calmar toda incertidumbre mundial. Antes de este ataque el mundo ya se estaba remeciendo por las oleadas de rumores que figuraban conflictos entre países rivales, que podría detonar el inicio de una tercera guerra mundial; ahora, con este atentado al orgullo de Francia, era imposible no pensar que el globo estaba entrando en caos, desprendiendo de este evento inesperado, el pensamiento de que era el fin de los días de relativa paz. El temor de una guerra globalizada se posesionaba de las mentes de los gobernantes y de la gente en sí, aun cuando había total inexistencia de un verdadero hecho que la fundamentara.

Y así, los gobernantes de las naciones sentían como se remecía el piso bajo sus pies, y la incertidumbre y desconfianza comenzó a reinar en ellos. Países como Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia e Inglaterra, elevaron un estado de alerta por precaución. Monitorizar con cuidado sus espacios aéreos fue una de las primeras prioridades mientras los ministerios de defensa mientras esperaban de resultados de la ONU. El resto de los países en cambio, se mantenían a la expectación de lo que sucediera, determinados a mantener constante guardia, y actuar, si las condiciones así lo requerían.

El mundo entero, en vez de querer sostener la paz, con el despliegue de armamentos de defensa y ataque, en forma muda incitaba al conflicto; y la gente, no sabía qué les deparaba el futuro. Nada más le quedaba apelar a la conciencia de sus propios gobernantes, y los del resto del mundo, principalmente a los de aquellos países inestables, que eternamente amenazaban con incursionar en ataques contra sus enemigos.

— ¿Será posible que con un hecho tan pequeño los países inicien una guerra mundial? — decía Quatre en la culminación de la noticia que él y sus compañeros veían con atención en su escondite.

—Con todo el daño que se causó en los civiles, es posible—dijo Relena viendo con seriedad a los pilotos. Finalmente fijó su vista en Wufei, y agregó:- No era necesario que destruyeras la ciudad, ¿acaso no recuerdas las órdenes?

Wufei, quién recargaba su espalda contra un pilar, a ojos cerrados, pareciendo más un objeto inanimado que una persona, respondió con total indiferencia.

—No sigo órdenes de nadie, menos de una mujer.

—Pero yo…

—Señorita Relena, ya verá que esto no llevará a una guerra—intervino Duo con tono alegre para disipar la tensión, no obstante, ni él mismo creía en sus propias palabras, pero quería creer, así como Heero, que por un instante le miró de reojo.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de ellos, un joven piloto de veinticinco años, sopesaba las circunstancias desde una perspectiva cruda. No le agradaba una guerra, pero contradictoriamente, esto le excitaba en lo más profundo de su ser, por la simple idea de que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de estar presente en una batalla real surcando los cielos.

El, como muchos otros militares, fueron llamados a reportarse en sus respectivas bases, aún en contra de la insatisfacción que representaba acabar abruptamente sus dos semanas de sano descanso en su ciudad natal.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, al descender del vehículo que le llevó a la base donde debía estacionarse, dio un profundo suspiro antes de iniciar su macha hacía el interior del recinto militar, donde, le esperaba un grupo de pilotos japoneses que componían su escuadrón de vuelo.

Hanamichi cargaba sobre su cabeza la pesada cruz que representaba la amenaza latente de un posible conflicto, a raíz de ese hecho que dejó a muchos franceses con deseo de vengarse sin piedad contra aquellos que rompieron su corazón con ataques que desolaron a las dos ciudades más prósperas y hermosas de su nación.


End file.
